The major purpose of this proposal is to develop and improve the teaching of asthma prevention, management and control at the Medical College of Pennsylvania through an integrated and multidisciplinary curriculum. A secondary purpose is to implement, conduct and assess an institutionally- based comprehensive approach aimed at improving the quality of asthma care and education provided to our community. The objectives of this proposal are to develop, implement and evaluate: i) a competency-based curriculum in the area of asthma prevention, management and control for undergraduate medical students and graduate physicians; 2) interdisciplinary teaching activities; 3) innovative pedagogic approaches for the teaching of asthma at all levels of education that can: motivate students, house-officers and practicing physicians to achieve competencies and proficiencies in accordance with the National Heart Lung and Blood Institute 1991 Guidelines for the Diagnosis and Management of Asthma; broaden the perspective of the faculty in the area of asthma care; provide education and service to the community; be transferable to other medical schools. These aims will be achieved by working with all medical faculty involved in teaching relevant courses and by utilizing the expertise of a multidisciplinary advisory committee on Asthma Education, to help design appropriate curricula and teaching techniques. The proposed curriculum development program in asthma will involve the Basic Science Departments, Departments of Medicine, Community and Preventive Medicine, Emergency Medicine, Pediatrics, Obstetrics and Gynecology, at all levels of training. The curriculum is linked to a comprehensive evaluation plan to assess both the teaching methodology and the effects of the program on the knowledge, attitude and skills of participating students and physicians, at all levels of training. Evaluation will also apply to the effects of the program on the quality of asthma care and the asthma education provided to the patients and the community served by the Medical College of Pennsylvania.